Isometric Love
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to 'Catch a Queen'.   Odd Della Robia marries the Iso of his dreams.


Isometric Love

Synopsis: A sequel to the what-if scenario 'To Catch a Queen'. Upon a reunion at the Lodge, Odd shares groundbreaking news with his friends about his love, Aditi.

Chapter 1—Christmas At the Lodge

It had been a Kadic tradition for years and even a decade for the faculty, staff and students attending Kadic and the surrounding schools to relish the rest and relaxation that could only be found in the Lodge up in the mountains. After all, Christmas was fast approaching and everyone who was anyone wanted to honor this timeless tradition.

Odd was bursting with excitement after he had proposed to Aditi. His new jobs had been enough to afford the engagement ring he wanted to buy for her. Of course, he hadn't made mention of this to her because he wanted to make a public announcement at the Lodge to her. Yet, being one that couldn't keep a secret for too terribly long, the tension was starting to get to him.

As always, the Lodge had been decorated appropriately for the holidays and everyone had just finished a resplendant dinner. Many of the guests were stuffed and had plopped themselves down on the oversized couch that faced the roaring fire in the cozy den. Odd, who made certain Aditi was no where around in the immediate vicinity, gathered his friends together by clanging on a soup pot.

"At last, I got your attention. Must've been all that turkey that was making you sleepy. As if you haven't already figured out, I have a huge announcement to make.", Odd began.

"What is it ?", Millie squeaked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Aditi and I are getting married !", Odd exclaimed, clicking his heels victoriously. Upon landing on his feet, he performed a perfect 360 degree pirouette.

"Took you two long enough. How long had you been dating, anyway?", came Ulrich's typical sarcastic answer. Odd gave a droll laugh, knowing his friend was joking around with him.

"This Christmas, I am presenting her an engagement ring. But don't ask me more than that because the details afterward are a bit fuzzy.", Odd confessed. Suzanne looped her arms around the tall, blonde Italian boy.

"My little boy has grown up so fast !", she said, with mirthful sobs, pressing Odd close to her chest.

"Erm, Suzanne ! I can't breathe !", Odd exclaimed in a muffled breath. Suzanne composed herself and patted the young man on the shoulder.

"We'll keep this secret for you, kiddo. Aditi won't even know what to expect until Christmas night.", Jim added. Odd was relieved to know he could count on his friends to keep their lips zipped about this special occasion and despite the fact that Aditi was one inquisitive Iso, she would be kept occupied by the entertainment that the Lodge had to offer until the one magic moment arrived that Christmas night that would remain special for years and years to come.

Chapter 2—Presenting Aditi the Lotus Diamond

Odd wanted to propose to Aditi with an engagement ring that would be even more lovely than a mere Earth diamond. He couldn't figure out which stone to surprise his love, so he went to Suzanne first, then Aelita. They both mentioned a diamond that could only be found in Lyoko. It was known as the 'Lotus' and it could be worn as a pendant, a ring, or a brooch on a lapel. It could even be worn in the hair as a barret or as a temporary tattoo of anything one could possibly imagine. Odd knew such an item would be expensive, but Aditi, his princess, deserved nothing less than the best.

While Odd's friends were out in Paris getting gifts for each other, Odd was in Lyoko scouring stores for the Lotus diamond. There were only a few jewelry merchants in Syncronicity and the Lotus diamond was rare, after all. Yet Odd would stop at nothing until he found the ring.

Odd hunted until the wee hours of morning and came upon a rather quaint, unassuming store called _Stella en Ciel_. He was surprised it was open at this hour, but the jeweler had exactly what Odd had been searching for all day.

"Sir, you have no idea what trouble I went through to find this item.", Odd said, shaking the elderly Iso's hands together vigorously. The man had to steady himself after Odd's display of gratitude. The Iso, Bard, chortled and adjusted his diamond-shaped glasses.

"This woman you're marrying, she's definitely got a catch in you.", he commented. Odd thanked the elder, who didn't look a day over 40, and walked out, whistling a tune. Using his imagination, he created a light cycle out of the information around him and sped across Syncronicity, Stability and into Reality.

Odd had come in while everyone was still asleep and found Aditi, crashed out on the couch, looking beatific as ever. He stroked her cheek lovingly, which caused her to stir a bit and turn over, toward the roaring flame of the fire. Quietly, he sneaked into his quarters and waited for the sun to rise for another one of Rosa's exhemplarly breakfast repasts.

Christmas came rapidly and the Lodge was filled with carols and the heartwarming scents of hot cocoa and peppermint. There was mistletoe hung conspicously in the rafters and many loving couples stopped to take advantage of the age-old custom that had come from an oddly barbaric Norse myth. Odd had never been nervous before, but he hoped that Aditi would appreciate the time and effort he had taken to find the rare Lotus ring. This object was so radiant that no ordinary wrapping paper could cover it. He had to wrap and rewrap the box that held the ring simply to keep it from glowing and giving itself away. He had also wrote a song to serenade her. Odd had never done this for any other woman. In the past, he was akin to a honeybee. Whatever pretty flower he could find, he would gravitate toward it. Yet now, he knew Aditi was the only one for him. She brought out the best in him, and he in her. They were definitely perfectly matched.

While everyone was singing traditional carols both of European and Lyokoian origin, they opened presents ravenously. Odd, typically self-confident, was a little demure about giving this one of a kind ring to Aditi, but Aditi's prying ruby eyes were enough to cause him to reveal her present to her. Delicately, she opened the box and the ring glowed phosporescently.

"Will you marry me ?", Odd asked, kneeling down on one knee in front of her and taking her hand and placing it on his heart. Aditi cried jubilant tears and picked him off his feet after placing the Lotus diamond on her left ring finger.

"Of course I will, Odd ! I love you so !", Aditi squealed, placing him back on the ground after her celebratory twirl upon receiving the diamond. With that, Aditi kissed her lover under the mistletoe and everyone applauded. The two would have to plan their wedding, but for the moment they basked in the warmth and affection of each other as well as the encouragement of their extended family and friends.

Chapter 3—Lotus Wedding

Odd at last made the decision to hold the wedding in April, which happened to be Aditi's birth month. She had been humbled that Odd had chosen this month for their special day. XANA even allowed the lovebirds to be wed in his castle. It wasn't peculiar considering the two had met in that exact place, so he felt it only fitting that they would be joined in holy matrimony there.

Jim was Odd's best man, as well as Ulrich, William, Michael, Jeramie and Patric. Aditi's bridesmaids were Suzanne, Aelita, Yumi, Sam, Lily and another Iso named Aurora. Aditi had not emerged from her bridal chambers but the entire congregation waited with bated breath for her appearance. Jim, the ever avid photographer, was recording everything on digital camcorder for posterity. The 21st century ballad sung by Andrea Bochelli and Celine Dion _The Prayer_ began to stream out from the PA system and there was hardly a dry eye in the house. Even Odd felt himself become overklempt, especially seeing how stunning Aditi was in her gown. The top wrapped around her frame perfectly, exposing her pierced bellybutton and fiberoptic light butterfly tattoo. Her arms too, were exposed, except for a couple of traditional golden bands that marked her clan around her triceps. Her ruby eyes were full of light, love and laughter and she bowed her head in deference to the one uniting her with Odd; none other than Elder Luna herself. Luna had been alive for zillions of cycles, yet she had not aged past 30.

After the two lovebirds had recited their vows, exchanged rings and kissed, Aditi took Odd into her arms and promenaded with Odd down the aisle. The congregation didn't seem to be one bit phased at the Iso's strength, for such a thing was common in Lyoko. Not only were Iso's tough, but their physical prowess sometimes exceeded that of a human man's. But deep down, male and female Isos were akin to their human counterparts on Earth.

The reception was nothing short of lavish and resplendent. Everything down to the music was phenomenal. Jeramie and Aelita, XANA and Sissi, Jim and Suzanne, all long-time married couples recalled their unforgettable marriages and felt like it was only yesterday when they were being wed themselves. Someone requested a song by the local DJ, who was an Iso named Punk. Punk ran a hand through his kaledoscopic mohawk and grinned widely at the girls who were obviously flirting with him. He winked through his aviator glasses and inserted the CD into the slender device. It began glowing and pulsating to the music. Immediately, Jim took Suzanne by the arm and spun her around. The two took center stage, relishing the beat of the slightly Mediterranian song. It was something Aditi had grown up listening to as a young girl after the revelation had occurred. This was a song of hope, deliverance, peace and prosperity. After that electric number, the bride and groom shared their first ballad together, a slow song that filled the room with its uplifting strains.

They would never forget this incredible day for so long as they lived, and neither would their friends, even long after the night was through.

Chapter 4—Rest and Relaxation

After the thrill and excitement of the wedding and reception, Odd and Aditi wanted to buy a house in the virtual world. They would be buying a house that wasn't too expensive but very big (because Odd, of course, wanted many children and dogs to play with them), so the newlyweds would have enough cash on hand for their future needs.

Aditi had found a resonable as well as fashionably sensible home close to Syncronicity. As a young girl, she had always wanted to live here and now as an adult, she was pleased as punch to be owning the house of her dreams.

Odd and Aditi had quite a bit of time to scope out the neighborhood they would be living in. The Isos inhabiting it were congenial, friendly, neighborly and helpful. Oddly, some of them she knew from elementary school. On Lavender Street, there was a spry elderly Iso named Carmina. Carmina had been her 'Facts and Figures' instructor when she was only a few cycles old. This woman was her surrogate grandmother and had comforted her after the unfortunate purging that had occurred as a result of Clu going wild with power. Luckily, after the epic battle between Tron, Sam Flynn, Quorra and an army of Clu's disciples, those Isos that remained had been stalwart enough to rebuild and the evil of Clu had been a distant history lesson.

It took a month to purchase the quaint but roomy Kinkade-esque cottage. Everything about it reminded Odd of the trips he had taken with his dad to Sweden and Switzerland. The view was simply breathtaking, especially considering that they could see everything from their mountain view.

The real estate agent had been more than happy signing over the cottage to them and saw the affection and elan in their eyes as they strode into their house like royalty.

After a home-cooked meal that was nothing short of sensational, Odd had gone into the bedroom to spread rose petals all over the new bed he and his wife were about to enjoy together. Inconspicously, he turned on a slender CD player that filled the room with rhapsodic classical music.

Curiously, Aditi came into the room wearing a sensual negligee made of fiber optics. Swaying her hips to the music, she sauntered up to Odd and began tracing the smile on his face and a circle around his heart. It wasn't too much longer that the two found themselves in each other's intimate embrace, steaming up the mirrors in the room.

Aditi and Odd made love for hours on end until the sun began to rise in the east. Aditi ruffled the blonde and lavender mane of her beloved and nuzzled his heart.

"I love you so much and I adore this house. It's not too far from Syncronicity and there will be plenty of opportunities for us, and our children.", Aditi said as she began to fall asleep. Isos were amazingly intuitive creatures, so they were aware of the exact moment they became pregnant. Odd, having dwelt with an Iso long enough, was well aware of this and was blissful upon the annoucement. He didn't realize how much work he was in for, but even so, his passion for Aditi would never flicker and each and every day, they would learn more and more about each other, the world around them, and the beauty of parenting.

Chapter 5—Arms Wide Open, Hands Full

At first, Aditi didn't show much of a change in her physiology, but she had developed unusual cravings for cantamelons. Fortunately, such fruit wasn't difficult to find in the countryside of Lyoko, where cantamelon farmers had no problem growing the rich, savory, juicy fruit in their rich, rural soil.

Over time, Aditi began to become rounder and walking was a bit tougher, but she never lost her beatific smile or how beautiful she was. Odd had even told her she was more gorgeous as a mom and she seemed to be simply glowing upon the expectation of her twins.

"From what I sense, they're fraternal. I'm naming the boy Agni after my dad and the girl will be named Ashera after my mother.", Aditi said as Odd felt the two twins kicking in her womb. He was very eager for them to be born but wanted to be certain his family would be there to welcome their arrival into the world.

A few months later, the Warriors had gotten an invitation to Aditi's baby shower and for Agni and Ashera's special births. The expectant parents had gotten far more supplies and devices for parenting than anyone ever could've wanted. Even some of the Warriors had offered their advice for them as well as helpful books on parenting. Of course, the sager parents stated that books on parenting were only opinions and every couple was unique. Parenting, simply put, was not a one-size-fits-all experience.

The baby shower had been jubulant and not without a myriad of different foods to be savored. Aditi shared cooking from her clan, which was similar to East Indian cooking mixed with some Arabic influence as well as a smidge of Mediterranian flavor. The food wasn't too spicy, but it definitely woke up the taste buds with its variety of spicing agents. Aditi was experiencing contractions but nothing too severe. Yet, it seemed that Agni and Ashera were ready to be born any day or any time now.

That night about midnight, Aditi felt her water break and Odd kept her calm as he called for a cab to take the two of them to the hospital. He knew after the children were born he was going to have to invest in an SUV. That would mean he would have to sacrifice riding his light cycle for a while, but it really wasn't that hard of a transition to make. He was a bit concerned that Aditi would pout about giving up the thrill and adrenaline rush riding the cycle gave her, yet she seemed the most mallable about the situation.

Agni was born first and he resembled his father quite a bit, except for his ruby eye color. Ashera looked like a mirror image of her mom, yet she bore Odd's baby blue eyes. The two were fussy, but not for long. Once they had been cradled in the arms of their loving parents and given milk from their mother's breasts, the darlings calmed down and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 6—Palling Around With Royalty

The children grew and thrived in Lyoko's countryside. Agni and Ashera attended school in Sycronicity and from time to time, they would see XANA's brood when Opalescence Academy was taking a fieldtrip into the cosmopolitan city. XANA's children were older than Agni and Ashera were , but they loved playing Lacrosse together as well as handball, volleyball and a live-action roll playing game where _everyone_ joined in called _Masters of the Realm_. There was a rather large trophy involved, but no one really cared who won it. The game was just for fun and Elder Luna herself was one of the judges based on costume, theme, and which team had the best strategy of winning the game.

The only other time everyone was together was during Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas or during the festival days on Lyoko. Very rarely did the Warriors or XANA's 'clan' come together for _Masters of the Realm_ since the King and Queen had royal duties to perform, but it wasn't altogether scratched off from their list of diversions. This year had been one of the few times the King and Queen had played and they used an aquatic theme for their team. The Warriors were also alongside them, but they were magic users, not unlike their typical forms in Lyoko during the times when they fought against XANA and his machines. It was ironic but pleasant that everyone had peace now and could work together for one common goal. Even if that goal was a temporary trophy that would be used for the betterment of Lyoko and other sectors for philanthropy.

Epilogue 

Life couldn't get any more splendid for Odd DellaRobia and his gorgeous wife, Aditi. They had since welcomed their third child into the world, a girl named Mara. The cute infant seemed to inherit Odd's gift for comedy and Aditi's penchant for curiosity. With Agni and Ashera grown, they could tend to their baby sister and teach her about the wonders of Lyoko, Syncronicity, Stability, Carthage, and many other sectors of the web that were only being _discovered_. It seemed that the 'Wired' as it was called, was infinite. No one person, Lyokoian, Iso or program would ever see his whole life cycle and discover it, not even if they themselves were immortal.

Even as their children grew, Odd and Aditi realized their 'babies' would not be children forever. One day they would find lifemates of their own, settle down and have families. It was beautiful to think that they would see every generation come to pass without being faced with the grim reminder of their mortalities. They wondered too, what little Mara would grow up to be. Whatever it was, they, and her siblings would support her as she grew, learned and thrived in the best of multiple worlds.

The End


End file.
